Olimar
Olimar & Pikmin makes their third appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Originally from the Pikmin franchise, Olimar is able to pluck up and enlist Pikmin to aid him him in battle. He can pick up a variety of Pikmin such as Red, Yellow, Blue, White, and Purple. Olimar & Pikmin has a few new changes which are shown below. Olimar & Pikmin appear much like their appearance in Pikmin 3 Changes from SSB4 *Olimar is now able to pick up to 4 Pikmin, rather than 3 in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Jumps up and down. (Up) *Swings his hips. (Right) *Bends forward and then backwards as if stretching. (Left) *Rolls slightly on the ground. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Olimar pulls up a Red Pikmin and points forward. *''Olimar teeters from side to side while bobbing his head back and forth.'' *''Olimar picks himself off from the ground and dusts himself off.'' On Screen Appearance *Jumps off from a Hocotate Ship. *''He's beamed down via the S.S. Dolphin.'' *Is seen laying on the ground sleeping, wakes up, and stands up. Victory Animations *Olimar picks up a Blue Pikmin, then a White Pikmin, and then a Purple Pikmin. The blue and white Pikmin bounces off his head but the Purple Pikmin squashes him. *Moves his hands up and down while facing a Blue and Red Pikmin. *Sways in place while 3 Pikmin circle around him. *''Olimar runs past the camera with a Red, Blue, and Yellow Pikmin. However, they run back the other way while chased by a Bulborb.'' *''Olimar picks up a Rock Pikmin and chucks it at the screen; breaking it.'' *''Olimar directs a Red, Blue, and Yellow Pikmin in carrying a fruit but the drop it; resulting in Olimar hanging his head in sadness.'' Losing Animation *Olimar is facing forward while bobbing up and down while clapping. *''Olimar is seen holding his helmet while moving his body in a circle motion.'' *''Olimar's helmet appears broken and he is gasping for air.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix based a small excerpt of the title theme of Pikmin. Idle Poses *Rubs his helmet *Swings his arms in a limber-up exercise. *''Tilts side to side with more exaggeration.'' *''Jumps up and down slightly.'' Trophies Olimar & Pikmin's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Olimar & Pikmin Unlock: Classic Mode Olimar & Pikmin (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Red Oiimar Alph & Pikmin (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Purple Mrs. Olimar & Pikmin Unlock: Boss Battle Console President & Pikmin Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Olimar & Pikmin (Pikmin Order) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge White Olimar Alph & Pikmin (Captain Throw) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Red Alph Olimar & Pikmin (Black) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Alph & Pikmin (Pink) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Olimar & Pikmin (Up) Green Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Plasm Olimar Unlock: Complete a Wario Character Challenge End of Day Unlock: All Star Mode Super-Spicy Spray Unlock: Unlock all Olimar & Pikmin's trophies Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Pikmin (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Pikmin Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters